


After Hunts

by DarkXPrincess



Series: After Hunts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkXPrincess/pseuds/DarkXPrincess
Summary: Dean Winchester enjoys saving the day but what happens when the girl in his front seat saves it instead?





	After Hunts

After The Werewolf Hunt

 

“What the hell were you thinking, going in there like that?!” His voice, echoing off the walls, made me jump out of my skin. Though I had seen him angry many times before, never was that anger directed at me. His seaweed colored eyes were hard and slit with anger, the veins in his forehead prominent, his pistol harbored in his back pocket—not that I had any concern he’d use it on me.

            Moments earlier, I was sitting in the front seat of his car, doors locked, fear pounding through every nerve of my body. I knew he was going after a den of werewolves and I knew there was a chance he wouldn’t come out alive. After all, he himself told me it was ten against one and having heard the Alpha earlier, I knew he had a ten percent chance of survival. Even Dean Winchester could fall sometimes. So when I heard windows smashing and doors breaking and bullets that didn’t seem to hit anything, I didn’t think.

            Next thing I know, I had the shotgun in my hand from the trunk, checked the bullets I saw him put in there earlier and ran in to help him. I didn’t even think of the consequences, of what would’ve happen if I had gotten bit or clawed or worse: shot by one of his stray bullets. None of that mattered to me knowing he was in there with no other protection save for his gun. One against ten. I had never seen creatures like that before in my entire life. Had never seen him in combat. Sure I’d heard stories. Who hasn’t? But seeing and believing were two entirely different things. All I believed at the moment was his life could’ve ended and I would’ve been sitting shotgun in his car while it happened.

            Instead, I let everything drain from me and began firing, knocking them off one by one, seething anger emanating from every part of my being as the two of us combated together, something we had never done before and my adrenaline was pumping like wildfire.

            “What were you thinking?” His voice was more of a concerned whisper now, all anger vanished.

            “I don’t know,” I whispered, the truth gnawing at me. I’d been dying to say it for months, since the morning I found him cooking breakfast in the kitchen as he whistled some eighties rock song.

            “What if something happened to you?” He took a step closer to me, his eyes searching mine as if he already knew the answer and was waiting for a confirmation.

            I shook my head, I didn’t care if anything happened to me. All I cared about was what if something happened to him. What would the world do then? The world could live without me, I did more damage than good before he saved me. But the world without him? The Apocalypse would’ve never ended—though he would argue that it wouldn’t have even begun if it weren’t for him. The demons scouring earth wouldn’t be terrified of a hunter’s presence. The world was better off with him in it and me out of it, even if he didn’t see it that way. So what if something happened to me? What did it matter?

            “What do you mean: what does it matter?” My eyes widened as his hands gripped my shoulders. I hadn’t realized I said that aloud. “It matters to me! Hell it matters to everyone who was involved in this mission tonight. Without you, we wouldn’t have the information we received. This wouldn’t have been a success.”

            “Without me, you wouldn’t have missed that shot.”

            “But I got it didn’t I?”

            “You wouldn’t be mad right now.”

            “I am _concerned_ , not _mad_. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

            “And you could’ve as well.”

            “And I would’ve dealt with it.”

            “So would I,” I reminded him. “I’m not weak. I can take care of myself, Dean.”

            “When did I ever indicate that you were weak?” His voice softened completely as he looked me dead in the eye. “Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? How much I would lose if I lost you?”

            I shook my head because in all honesty, I didn’t. While Dean was open with anger, approval, and disapproval, he wasn’t open with any of his other emotions. “But I know how much you mean to me. How much _I_ would lose if I lost _you_ and at that moment, nothing else mattered.” I could feel the tears coming now and refused to let him be the first to say the words I’ve wanted to say for too long. “I love you,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around him as I rested my head on his chest, my tears flowing uncontrollably, two streams gliding down my cheeks. “More than anything in this world, I love you.”

            “Don’t you think I know that?” he whispered, shaking his head against me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Why couldn’t you say it earlier?”

            “Why can’t you still say it?” I sputtered.

            “I love you, Misery.”

                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
